bluefandomcom-20200223-history
Stitches
Stitches is a green antropomorphic (Like everyone here) zombie dog. He has dark green hair messy hair on his right eye, wears his signature stitched grey shirt, and stitches all over his body (Well, obviously.) Personality Stitches might look freaky from first glance. But once you get to know him, he's a big softie. Stitches is mainly calm and gives off the impression that he doesn't really care about anything. When provoked, he will (for lack of a better word) go crazy. He is unafraid of most things that come his way and is confident even though he never shows it. If you ever run into him, don't ever, EVER ask him for his backstory or how he became a monster. He will most likely kill you. He hates being reminded of that horrid day. Stitches is easily provoked and can be overprotective of his close peeps. He likes being alone and reading novels in his bedroom. He hates when people pull on his stitches though. So if you run into him, please don't make him annoyed. Even though I said before that he was a zombie, It's kinda hard to figure out what he is. Because, well, you'll find out in the unrealeased facts part of this page. Backstory Stitches didn't always look like this. Earlier videos from BlueWolfAnimations actually showed vage picures of how he became Stitches. Note: Please don't watch my older videos. They aren't even animation and are SOOOOO crappy! So please just read this part of the page instead of my horrible, old videos. Stitches was originally a brown Mutt dog with glasses who lived with his mother, Matilda and jerky brother, Felix. He had a pretty okay life with his girlfriend, Bella. Until one day... Walking home from school, he was later kidnapped by a man under the name of Mike Technus. He experimented on him, using him as a crude, crude lab rat. (I'm actually crying typing this X,D) Sometimes he would experiment on him so much that he lost limbs and would have them replaced. After years of torment, bleeding out almost everyday, being tortured until there was nothing left of his sanity, he eventually snapped. He was so disfigured, you couldn't even tell who he used to be. Chained to an operation table, he chose to break free of his master's wrath. Somehow, he broke away from the table and grabbed a scalpel from the shelves and went to find Technus. After chasing him through the lab, he eventually had him cornered where Technus attempted to taze him. This didn't work on him considering he's been experimented on for various things. Stitches suffered through the pain and stabbed him in the chest where his creator was left to die. With the taste of murder embeded into him, followed the footsteps of his creator and opened The Scar Factory, where he killed and disfigured various people. He eventually became lonely in the factory and actually desided to see his girlfriend. Unfortunately, Bella pushed him away for being a disgrace and ugly. He became furious and kidnapped her, taking her to the Scar Factory. She was transformed into a living doll shortly after being kidnapped.Trinity was soon taken into the factory as well. And she was murdered by him and lived happily ever after. JUST KIDDING! What really happened was Trinity was experimented on and wasn't turned into a living doll. Because he had a crush on her, she wasn't killed. She was injected with a dark matter and was given the ability to become her demonic alter ego, Sanity. She never really changed into Sanity. The only side effect of the dark matter is a case of mild insanity and eyes leaking an oily black substance. Trinity had actually opened Stitches eyes to close down the factory and end his urge to murder. Trinity invited him to her house where she currently lived with her boyfriend (KitKat). Stitches found this out and somehow without murdering anyone, vowed that once KitKat slipped up, he'd take Trinity and treat her better than him. Fortunately for him, KitKat began being a jerk to Trinity and once he realized he messed up he was too late. Stitches took her and Trinity pushed him away. He's still friends with her though. Yeah, Stitches' backstory has a lot of ups and downs. AU Selves and Alter Egos *Baste: A Version of Stitches bent on rage and insanity. Baste is currently dating Insanity. *Seams: A depressed version of Stitches in the Disturbia AU. Seams has made an appearance with Melancholy in the unrealeased book, Stitched Heart. * Sebastian: A version of Stitches that became one of the chaos gods called ciphers. (DO NOT CLICK THIS LINK UNTIL YOU HAVE READ SILHOUETTE ON MY DEVIANTART!!!) * There is currently no alter egos for Stitches. Relationships Felix Ashton : Brother Trinity Wolff Hills : Girlfriend Bella Dawson : Ex Girlfriend KitKat Fitzgerald : Enemy. Logan Wolff : Enemy Savannah Hills : Frenemy Erin Fox: Friend Unreleased Facts About Stitches *Stitches' design is based off of my...AHEM!... I mean Blue's childhood stuffed animal. *Stitches' brother hasn't been mentioned in the channel yet. *Stitches first name used to be Tom and his last name was Ashton. *Stitches can take off his limbs at will. He mainly takes off his head to freak Trinity out. *Stitches has fangs and a literal bloodlust. So wait, he's not just a zombie. BUT NOW HE'S PART FLIPPING VAMPIRE?!